Love Proposal
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Event New Journey  SasuSaku. Sasuke POV. "Kumohon, Sakura. Aku hanya mengucapkan sekali, tolong dengar baik-baik." Terkesan perintah dari nada suaraku."Wajahmu mendekati wajahku… apakah sudah jelas kau menginginkan sebuah ciuman, bodoh?"


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Proposal © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno [Sakura Uchiha]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU, a Oneshoot. Terinspirasi**

**Dari Plus Fiesta & Suju –No Other-. But, This is**

**Not song fic. **

**Baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Suju –No Other-**

**FOR EVENT SASUSAKU "New Journey "**

**All Sasuke Uchiha POV**

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**08 January 2012, at 19.00 p.m**_

.

.

.

Malam ini…ya, malam ini saya harus bisa menyampaikannya dengan sekali ucapan kata. Tanpa kegugupan dari dalam diriku, rencana yang sudah disiapkan telah sempurna berkat sahabatku ; salah satunya dengan mempersiapkan duduk di padang rumput di tengah saksi ribuan bintang akan pernyataanku nanti ; kotak kecil warna merah marun telah tersimpan di saku celanaku ; bunga mawar merah telah tertata rapi di padang rumput serta lilin menemaninya.

Sungguh kejutan begitu sempurna—

Aku tertegun dan kembali mengingat ketika kami masih genin, terlihat dirinya selalu memperhatikan diriku tanpa peduli si Dobe "Naruto" menggodanya setiap saat, akan tetapi aku masih memiliki rasa belas dendam tidak mengindahkan perhatiannya.

Di saat aku meninggalkan desa ini, dia berusaha menghentikan diriku untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru untuk membalas dendamku kepada kakak kandungku yang telah membunuh seluruh klan-Uchiha tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan darinya. Ta-tapi, sebernanya aku juga tahu bahwa balas dendam itu tidak ada gunanya…aku membuang segala pernyataan itu dan mengacuhkan permohonan dirinya dengan hanya mengucapkan "Terimakasih" kemudian membuat dia pingsan di kursi tersebut.

Miris…aku mengingat memori itu, betapa perihnya dan hancur dirinya melihatku sudah menjadi pemuda yang tidak memiliki hati bahkan sorot kebencian dan kegelapan menguasai diriku sampai-sampai dia berusaha mendekatiku dengan mencoba menjadi partnerku di saat akan menghancurkan desa kami—ya,desa kami. Mata ini membutakan akan perasaan tulus seorang gadis yang menginginkan cahaya untuk menyinari hati yang kosong ini.

Rasanya bernostalgia ini cukup membuatku bergumam tipis, saat usai perang dunia ke empat—bahkan diriku sadar akan kesalahan yang kuperbuat ini dengan mengalihkan pandanganku untuk membantu mantan partnerku di saat genin dulu yaitu—Naruto Uzumaki yang sekarang menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade. Sungguh cita-citanya tercapai, bukan?.

"Teme,sampai kapan kau melamun?"

Lamunanku terpecah mendengar ucapan dari sang Hokage serta cengiran khasnya, diriku langsung menghampirinya dan membisikan sesuatu bahwa rencana sudah mulai…

"Dobe, aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu. Jangan sampai **dia**mengetahuinya?" Seringai tipis menghiasi wajahku.

"—Yosh,semoga berhasil. Sasuke…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aw, Hinata-chan. Pelan-pelan dong, kau-kan sedang hamil muda—bisa…bisa si bodoh Naruto menghukumku hanya gara-gara membuatmu kelelahan sedikit saja" Ucap gadis berusia 21 tahun berusaha menghentikan aksi tarik-tarikan oleh Hinata Uzumaki dengan melepas tangannya.

"Sakura-chan, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menunda-nunda waktumu—ingat, aku seorang istri hokage. Dan kau harus menuruti apa yang aku inginkan…" Gerutu Hinata.

"Menggunakan kekuasaan untuk mengancamku—eh, memangnya kenapa aku harus ke sana?" Ucap Sakura terdengar penolakan dari nya untuk datang ke tempat itu.

"Kalau penasaran, lebih baik kau segera ke sana. Daripada si pengagum rahasia-mu menunggu lama."

Sakura mendengus dengan ocehan-ocehan tiada henti-hentinya, untuk hari ini saja dirinya bisa-bisa mengalami stress akut gara-gara menuruti keinginan Ino Yamanaka untuk memberikan surat balasan dari rekan setimnya sekaligus pacarnya—ya, siapa lagi kalau Shikamaru Nara ; mengantar titipan dari Anko untuk Tsunade yang di bilang tidak setara dengan tubuhnya bisa-bisa dirinya menjadi bungkuk seketika.

Dan terakhir, istri dari hokage bernama lengkap Hinata Uzumaki yang sedang mengandung anak si bodoh Naruto untuk memeriksa kondisinya yang katanya dia mengalami kontraksi. Cukup konyol alasan dari wanita pemalu ini, usia kandungannya saja baru berusia 5 bulan. Meminta mengurusnya sampai malam kemudian dia memberikan note kecil yang bertuliskan untuk datang ke tempat bahkan misterius ; ini misi ataukah hanya permainan bodoh lagi? Diriku harus lagi menuruti keinginannya, mungkin masa ngidamnya belum selesai—eh, kenapa harus aku? Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

Sesampainya Sakura berhenti dari langkahnya dan melihat note lain di kursi, kemudian dia teringat akan memori pahit saat dirinya berusaha menghentikan pemuda yang telah menghinggapi bersarang dalam hatinya terikat kuat tanpa terusik pemuda-pemuda lain ingin menggantikannya.

"Dulunya diriku sangat bodoh menginginkanmu untuk tetap di desa ini, air mataku mengalir terus tanpa henti—itu juga tak bisa menghentikan langkahmu menjadi pengkhianat. Kau betul-betul bodoh,Sakura."

Kembali dirinya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat yang tertulis di note kedua, semakin dalam hatinya penasaran—siapa gerangan telah membuatnya melakukan adegan seperti mencari harta karun. Dirinya tersenyum tipis saat menghampiri sebuah danau indah dan sebuah note lain tertempel di batu besar, kenapa bisa menemukannya? Karena malam ini di sinari bulan purnama indah hingga tidak sedikitpun terlewati darinya juga keberadaan note itu terlihat agak mencolok, mungkin untuk memudahkan dirinya menemukannya.

Sakura sedikit bernostalgia tentang kembalinya pemuda itu ke desa Konoha setelah perang dunia ninja—dan saat itu juga dirinya tidak mengedipkan mata emerladnya menatap pandangan yang tanpa diduganya bahkan mimpi sekalipun.

"Sakura-chan, kini aku berhasil menepati janjiku…", Naruto merangkul pemuda itu dengan pakaian penuh bercak darah bahkan wajah mereka pun juga. Dirinya bergumam tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang telah diimpikannya kembali lagi.

"—Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…" Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir ranumnya. Kemudian Sakura melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke tempat tujuan sebernanya, karena di note tersebut bertuliskan…

**Datanglah di padang rumput, di sana terlihat ribuan bintang menghiasinya. Kau pasti dimana tempat itu, bukan?. Ini hanya ada satu padang rumput yang bisa melihat pemandangan bintang dengan utuh.**

**Dari pengagum rahasiamu****

"Aku akan mengetahui siapa kau, pengagum rahasiaku—"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di tempat ini, aku berdiri untuk menanti gadis pujaanku datang ke sebuah kejutan yang akan membuat dirinya tidak akan melupakan momen ini seumur hidupnya karena malam ini, dia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Badanku gemetaran dengan keringat menetes, padahal ini suasana malam penuh bintang. Kenapa diriku berkeringat? Apa yang salah dengan fisikku selama ini karena menjabat sebagai ketua anbu?. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha harus gugup menghadapi seorang gadis. Padahal kalau berhadapan dengan orang lain, aku tidak seperti ini. Diriku menggaruk rambut yang sedikit mencuat untuk menghilangkan rasa takut ini.

"Siapa kau yang berada di sana?"

Suara itu… ya, suara gadis yang kutunggu.

Akupun membalikkan badan dan langsung bertatapan dengannya, mata emerald indah itu menghipnotis diriku. Mengenggam erat kotak yang berada di kantung celanaku, diriku melangkah mendekatinya. Tatapannya tampak penasaran akan siapa yang berani-beraninya menyuruh untuk menemui seseorang yang bahkan bisa saja membunuh dirinya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, apakah itu kau?" Ucap Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Hn, aku pengagum rahasia-mu. **Sakura.**" Kata-kata berhasil ku keluarkan dari tenggorokan sempit ini dengan susah payah.

Dirinya merasa tidak percaya bahkan langkahnya mundur satu langkah, tanpa disuruh—tanganku menarik tangan mungilnya.

"Jangan takut…"

"…"

"Kumohon, **Sakura.** Aku hanya mengucapkan sekali, tolong dengar baik-baik." Terkesan perintah dari nada suaraku.

Dirinya sekarang menunggu ucapanku…

Aku harus bisa mengucapkannya dengan mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang berada di tanganku juga menariknya di tengah lilin bercahaya berbentuk LOVE. Diriku menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian merendahkan badanku dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura Haruno, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata emerladnya kini membulat tak percaya dan perlahan air mata menetes di pelupuknya. Dirinya tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata "Ya…" membuat perasaan yang menggempur bahkan mengerogoti hatiku ini telah terbalaskan juga. Kini dia yang berada dihadapanku akan menjadi seorang Uchiha yang akan menemaniku selamanya.

Aku langsung berdiri dan memasangkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manisnya pertanda dia hanya milikku saja. Tanpa sadar wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan wajahku. Heh? Tampaknya dia menginginkan sebuah ciuman ya?.

Tanpa komando, diriku mendorong wajahnya hingga bibir kami bersentuhan. Rasa lembut dan kenyal ciuman pertamaku ini, sekarang naluriku meminta lebih. Aku menekan sudut bibirnya agar terbuka tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melumatnya dengan lembut.

Pasokan nafas kami perlahan-lahan habis yang membuat aku dan dia melepas ciuman itu. Tampak rona merah menjalar di pipinya, dan aku merasa pipiku juga panas mungkin merah semerah tomat buah kesukaanku(?).

"Ternyata kau mesum juga, Sakura. Aku kira kau gadis biasa-biasa saja." Seringaiku kembali menghiasi wajahku.

Diapun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Siapa bilang aku mesum,Sasuke-kun? Kau lebih mesum bahkan melumat bibirku ini sampai merah!"

"Kau memintanya bukan?"

"A-apa?"

"Wajahmu mendekati wajahku… apakah sudah jelas kau menginginkan sebuah ciuman, bodoh?"

"Eh?" Kini wajahnya memerah akut, sungguh ucapanku kena telak. Bagus Uchiha.

"Itu ciuman pertamamu bukan?"

Dirinya mengangguk, akupun langsung memeluk erat dirinya. Menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar di tubuhnya, menggelitik perutku untuk melahapnya. Tapi nafsu-ku tertahan karena nanti ada suatu malam yang akan menjadi penghabisan dirinya juga menghapus marga-nya menjadi marga **Uchiha**.

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun."

Biarlah bintang dan bulan menjadi saksi indahku bersamanya yang akan menjadi kehidupan masa depan suatu saat nanti.

~* OWARI*~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

~*OMAKE*~

"Sa-sasuke-kun, tolong gantikan popok Sei! Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan…"

"Hn…"

"Sasuke-kun, temani aku belanja sekarang?"

"Tidak…"

"Sasuke-kun, belikan aku tomat sebesar bola kaki."

"Hn…

"Sas—"

Tanpa berbasa-basi aku langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tipisku, Hn. Rasanya dia harus tanggung jawab atas perlakuannya dengan membawanya ke kamar kami.

"SASUKE-KUN, KAU BETUL-BETUL MESUMMMM!"

* * *

><p>Saya minta maaf atas ketelatan dan kesalahan banyak typo serta EYD yang gagal, dengan permohonanku.<p>

Tolong RnR OK

Saran dan kritikan dari review kalian bisa membangun saya memperbaiki tulisannya.

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**09 Januari 2012, 20.59 p.m**


End file.
